


Back to Basics

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Back to Basics

"What do you think?" Harry said, considering his options. "Cuffs? Paddle?"

Severus pulled off his boots. "I've always been partial to the blindfold and ball-gag."

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can find another way to shut me up."

"Perhaps we should get back to basics," Severus said, now completely undressed. "No toys—"

"Or torture devices." Harry pushed the cock-cage into the far corner of the drawer. They'd tried it once and that had been plenty. "So just you and me then?"

Severus pulled back the sheets and patted the bed. "Just you and me."


End file.
